A Late Night Adventure
by AlienCarnivore
Summary: Selina takes Bruce out adventuring and the two find a way to keep themselves entertained.


**A/N: Hey, look, I wrote something! I squeezed this in before work today and just went and published it.** **I thought I'd write something with Season 3 right around the corner :)** **I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

Bruce was out of breath, finishing climbing the fire escape up to the top of one of Gotham's many buildings. He sank down near a wall, head in his hands, trying to catch his breath. Selina took a look at him, rolled her eyes, and started laughing.

"I thought all of those training sessions with Alfred would have gotten you in shape by now, kid," Selina teased.

Bruce took a few extra seconds to breathe and then responded, "I haven't trained in a couple weeks. I've been busy with other things."

"Like sleeping with girls at your school, eh, playboy?" She smirked at him and plopped down next to him, scooting so their shoulders were barely touching.

The accusation made Bruce jump. "What? No, I've only…" His cheeks burned bright red.

Selina wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "You've only…what?"

"D-done it with you," Bruce mumbled turning away in embarrassment.

Selina smiled and gave his cheek a peck. "Good. Because you're mine. At least for now." She proceeded to kiss his neck, causing Bruce to close his eyes and tilt his head to give her better access.

"Oh, god…Selina," he managed as she licked and sucked on his tender neck, making sure not to leave any marks.

"Would you…ever want to do what we did again?" she inquired, snaking her hands to the zipper on his jacket, giving it a slight tug so it started going down.

Realization hit Bruce and he jumped slightly away from Selina. "Wait…here? But we're on a roof….i-it's dark and it's cold…"

Selina shrugged. "So? Nobody will see or hear us up here. It being dark will make sure we're not seen. As for it being cold…" She jumped up and sat down on his lap, straddling his dick and placing her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her in that adorable way that he does. "We can keep each other plenty warm without clothes on."

She dipped down and captured his lips in a kiss, which he immediately responded to, placing his hands on her waist, lifting up her jacket and shirt, feeling her soft skin underneath. Selina broke the kiss to remove her jacket and shirt, exposing most of her upper body to her lover, who took the opportunity to trace his hands across her back as Selina went back to making out with him, the two opening their mouths to let the other's tongue in. His dick was poking her in between the legs. Once she noticed his very obvious erection, she decided to start grinding her hips into him, causing as much friction as possible.

Bruce curled his toes and moaned into the heated kiss they were sharing. He broke away, breathing heavily, managing to say, "Selina, I can't…oh god…I don't want it to be over this soon…"

Selina chuckled at him and gave both of his red cheeks light kisses before standing up and getting off of him. She laid down her jacket and shirt to act as a makeshift blanket and turned to face him, removing her shoes and socks.

"Take something off, kid, it's not fair that I'm the only one that's cold for the moment," she ordered, unhooking her bra and proceeding to unbutton her pants and slide them down her legs. She turned away and Bruce got a nice view of her ass through her underwear, making his dick fully erect.

Bruce reveled in the sight of this extremely beautiful teenage girl stripping before him, inviting him to have sex with her. He couldn't believe it was going to happen again. The first time he felt embarrassed because he climaxed before she did, but she had him eat her out until she finished, which she seemed to enjoy. He was sure that she was faking some of the noises for him, but the fact that she expressed interest in doing this again with him boosted his confidence that he would be able to improve and make her like him more.

"Hey, kid, stop staring at my ass and take your clothes off already!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms over her bare chest, now completely bare before the hard teenage boy.

Bruce shook his head to exit out of his trance and proceeded to remove all of his clothing, adding them to the makeshift blanket to give them some room to work with. He shivered slightly from the breeze, but his dick managed to stay hard. He looked at Selina uncertainly, wondering how she wanted to do this, embarrassed by his very obvious erection sticking out.

Selina sighed. "Kid, I'm not going to make you feel like shit, okay? Relax. Lay down."

Bruce nodded his head and sat his bare bottom down on their clothes as Selina came down next to him, lying on her stomach, giving Bruce a nice view of her backside and hips.

"Now, just remember…relax," she whispered, placing herself so her head was level with his dick. She took hold of it, causing Bruce to elicit some pre-cum. She wasted no time, dipping her head down and giving the head a lick, placing her other hand on one of his thighs, rubbing it gently before proceeding to caress his balls.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as she took more of him into her mouth. His dick was past 6 inches in length, with trimmed and shaved pubic hair above it. She breathed through her nose and took as much of him into her mouth as she could, getting it soaked with her saliva and causing Bruce to sit up and grab her hair with one hand.

"Keep doing that," he begged, and she obliged, sliding his dick in and out of her mouth, it barely grazing her gag reflex every time she went back down. She gave his balls a slight squeeze and a slightly high-pitched squeak came out of Bruce's mouth.

She decided that he was sufficiently aroused and didn't want to get him over the edge just yet. She lifted herself up and gave his cock a stroke before sitting her ass down next to him.

"If you want this to happen, you're doing the work this time," she said, referring to the fact that she had simply rode him last time, exhausting herself from the constant lifting and grinding.

Bruce nodded quickly, accepting the terms. Selina laid down all the way, spreading her legs and exposing her entrance to him. "Remember to pull out when you need to."

The teenage boy moved himself so he was situated in between her legs, rubbing the head of his cock up and down her entrance, coating himself in her juices. She was surprised he thought to do that. He lined himself up and slowly entered her, her warmth and wetness enveloping his aching cock. He huffed, thrusting forward so more of him entered her, causing Selina to moan.

"A little easier, okay?" she asked, biting her bottom lip and adjusting her position.

Bruce immediately felt bad. "Sorry, it's just-"

"I know, trust me," she smirked. "Just a little easier…oh god…okay, you can start."

She laid her head down so it smacked against the clothes as Bruce slowly set to work. He had little idea of what he was doing exactly, but the noises Selina were making for him as he started thrusting in and out of her were encouraging. He laid a hand on one of her legs, lifting it up and feeling the back of her thigh, rubbing the smooth skin there. He placed another hand on her firm boobs and taut stomach, kneading the flesh gently, causing her to moan and open her mouth in ecstasy when he ran his thumb over the tip, getting her nipple nice and hard.

Selina unexpectedly grabbed his ass and pushed him closer to her, wrapping her legs around his skinny waist as he started to force himself to go faster, leaning over her and using his arms to support himself on either side of her shoulders. They made eye contact as he started to pant from the activity. Neither one of them was cold anymore.

"That's right, Bruce, fuck me," Selina moaned, giving his ass a slap, which Bruce thought felt pretty good and hot. Her hands moved to his back, scratching at the skin with her nails lightly, rubbing them up to his shoulders and back down to his hips. She noticed some sweat beginning to form near his hairline. She decided his hair was still too neat and ruffled her hands through it, harshly clinging onto it as he started to thrust harder.

"Fuck…" Selina moaned. "You're already getting so much better…"

Bruce obtained even more confidence at her statement, leaning down and suckling on her neck, his thrusts barely being affected as the two teen lovers came even closer together to fight off the cold.

She lifted her hips off of the ground, thrusting upwards into him, their thrusts taking an awkward couple of seconds to sync up. They didn't care, though, all they cared about was the pleasure and heat they were creating, the wonderful heat of his dick entering her over and over, with her hands clawing down his back, her legs wrapped around his ass.

Selina noticed Bruce started to get a little sloppier as sweat finally broke free of his brow and dripped down onto her shoulder, which helped bring upon her orgasm.

"Bruce, I'm gonna cum, oh fuck...keep going…oh…oh FUCK!" she screamed as her nails broke skin on his back as he hit her clit over and over. She rubbed her legs up and down the sides of his sweaty waist and ass as she came all over his buried dick, gasping for air.

She went limp, sweating from the exertion, as Bruce started to moan, his thrusts all over the place as he worked for his orgasm. She took a moment to admire how hot this kid was for his age and how she was helping to turn him into a stud.

"Oh, oh…oh god…fuck," Bruce let out, Selina getting turned on again by his cussing. He tried to pull out but Selina's strong legs were preventing from easily doing so. "Selina, you need to-"

Selina quickly dropped her legs and let him pull out of her, sitting up as the first jet of his seed struck her boobs. The second landed on her chin and in her mouth, and the subsequent shots landing at the back of her throat as she worked on swallowing everything he had to offer, fighting back a cough from all of the cum.

Once he finally finished and his short thrusts into her mouth ceased, she gave his cock a squeeze to get any remaining drops out and proceeded to use a couple fingers to swipe up the amount of his seed that didn't land in her mouth. She licked it off of her fingers, looking into his gorgeous eyes. His dick throbbed at the sight of her licking his cum off of her fingers. He collapsed onto the clothes, breathing heavily and sweating, wiping off his face with his shirt.

She crawled up next to him and tangled their legs, resting her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She kissed in between his nipples and snuggled into him.

"That was…that was amazing," Bruce finally managed after he caught his breath. He wrapped an arm around her, feeling her back and taking the opportunity to rub her ass. When she didn't protest, he rested a hand on her butt.

"Mmhm," she agreed. "It was great. When you're ready, though, I want you to fuck me while I lean against the wall and cum on my ass."

He would gladly do that, he thought.


End file.
